1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a back sheet for a solar cell, which is arranged on a side opposite to a light receiving side of a cell-side substrate equipped with a solar cell element, a process for producing the same, and a solar cell module.
2. Background Art
In conventional back sheets for solar cells, from the viewpoint of improving the weather resistance thereof in order to enhance the durability of the entire solar cell, a method of affixing a sheet of a fluorine-based polymer to the rear face of the side opposite to the side through which sunlight mainly enters is widely used.
Recently, a technique of forming a layer of a fluorine-based polymer by means of coating has also been proposed, and it is said that cost is reduced thereby. Specifically, a technique of coating with a fluorine-based polymer having a curable functional group has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-35694).
Providing a layer of a fluorine-based polymer or a silicone-based polymer by means of coating is expected to give an effect on enhancing the durability of the back sheet.